fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mistress of Weird
|latest_appearance= |affiliation= |relations= TBA |aliases= Missy Queen of the Weird Collector of the Strange |likes= Weird things, Attractive women and men, Showy gestures |dislikes= Blandness, Worlds not obeying her whim, }} Mistress of Weird is the main villain and antagonist of Super Bunea World. The character was created by . She is depicted as the grand ruler of the collection of worlds seen in the game, as well as a collector of strange objects and creatures. Portrayed as eccentric and incredibly quirky, she is also a imperialistic conqueror that bottled up several (implied to be hundreds, if not thousands) worlds that did not heed her whims. As such, she is not depicted as a antagonist with a antagonistic personality, but her actions are. Appearance Mistress of Weird is a very pale woman with long black hair, which stretchs past her backside and down to her knee area, with various colors being implemented as streaks. She lacks pupils, her eyes being colored entirely blue. She has pointed ears which are pierced and two orange hoop earrings go through her lobes. Sitting on top of her head are the top half of a skull, which has a animate eye that stares around the room, with a purple bat-like creature perched on top of it. According to background lore, these are actually her first and second husband, which she cursed into these forms after they were unable to satisfy her whims anymore. She has divorced both. She wears a one piece bathing suit, which has a spider printed on both cups. The rest of the suit contains a pattern of swerving series embroidered across it. On her shoulders and wrists hang tiger-striped shawls. Her legs split off into a birdlike feathers and talons, colored grey on the left, and on the right is a clawed foot that resembles the pattern on her outfit. Around her neck hangs a blue necklace. She also has a pink-demon like tail that is capable of moving independent of her. The Mistress of Weird is noted to be rather tall, as well as inhumanely fit, with a absolutely thin hourglass figure. Additionally, she is rather light. Personality Mistress of Weird is incredibly eccentric, as well as demanding. She desires all things she deems as weird, as she finds beauty and weirdness incredibly appealing. She is also incredibly easy to make laugh, as she has a rather easy-going sense of humor and cracks up at any weird expression or flubbed line. She has been notorious for laughing during funerals. While she is incredibly easy to satisfy, she also is notorious for wanting to be consistently satisfied. If she is in a bad mood, she will do whatever it takes to get out of it, and if she deems people as unhelpful, she will begin to break ties with them. Mistress of Weird is also notably flirty and like Bunea, is polyamorous. She finds both men and women attractive, although finds women a lot more fun to be around, explaining the sheer presence of women surrounding her. She drifts in and out of relationships due to her constant need for sanctification, but those who keep her satisfied stick around like pieces in her Museum of the Weird. Mistress of Weird is noted for owning one of the most expansive museums in the collective of worlds, containing almost any kind of strange or unusual object. Mistress of Weird has her darker sides, though. She is a noted imperialistic dictator, taking over the collective of worlds and bottling up the ones that did not meet with her constant needs and wants. When confronted by Bunea about this, she is seen to be incredibly apologetic about it, not realizing the harm she has caused. She even becomes briefly suicidal after being taken to task for her action, although Bunea brings her out of the brink. While Mistress of Weird is understanding, she still needs more convincing to reverse her actions and taking in responsibility. Appearances ''Super Bunea World Mistrss of Weird debuts in ''Super Bunea World as the main antagonist. She is the boss of World 8, Exhausted End. The player only knows her through passing remarks by other bosses, who mention her during some conversations. Bunea is revealed to have stolen her home world from the Mistress of Weird, who bottles up worlds that do not agree with her rule. She intended to liberate her old world from the empire of the Mistress of Weird, who has forcibly colonized worlds with her creations. Upon taking on the Exhausted End, Bunea visits the Museum of the Weird to confront the Mistress of the Weird. No matter what, Bunea will have to put up a fight, either physically, or verbally, to end the Mistress of Weird's reign to free the worlds from her collection. Should Bunea talk her out of her imperialistic nature, the Mistress of the Weird will free the worlds from her grip, although this development will take years to fully fix the damage she has caused. The Mistress of Weird becomes so distraught over her actions she nearly becomes suicidal, which Bunea has to comfort her out of. After this, the two will become friends, and if they player should pursue it, lovers. The game ends on a happy note, with Bunea finally being able to visit her home planet, although she states that she now feels the winds of other worlds begging to be explored. Should Bunea fight the Mistress of Weird and defeat her and collect her soul (and if she has collected the rest of the bosses souls), she takes over the Museum of the Weird herself and redubs herself Vulpea, changing her outfit as well. This ends the game on a somewhat sad note, as Vulpea's personality shift causes her to keep the other worlds in their bottles, and even begins to bottle the ones up that the player has been through, becoming her own Mistress of the Weird. ''Super Bunea 64 Mistress of Weird returns in ''Super Bunea 64, appearing in the Museum of Weird world as a important NPC. She plays a unknown role in the plot, although it is hinted to be much bigger than it currently appears. Gallery MistressofWeird.png|Mistress of Weird as she appears in Super Bunea World. MistressofWeirdSB641.png|Mistress of Weird as she appears in Super Bunea 64 Trivia *Mistress of Weird was not planned from the start to become the villain of Super Bunea World, and was added incredibly late into the game. As Bunea's object of theft was kept vague at the beginning, it changed during development. **Originally, it was going to be metaphorical; a "heart" of a princess. The actual specifics varied; whether it was Bunea breaking said princess' heart or her parents being mad that the two had copulated. **Keeping in line with metaphorical, it was "time", Bunea had stolen the youth of the villain. This would have been inside a device that literally held years in which Bunea could use to deage herself, of which the villain was using to keep herself from looking ancient. **Finally, it became "home", as the worlds were cut down from 12 to 8. This cutting of worlds inspired the idea of the villain stealing the other 4 cut worlds, which led to the current iteration of the villain we have now. *Additional inspiration for the villain comes from the scrapped Museum of the Weird originally created for the Haunted Mansion at Disney parks. Mistress of Weird's design takes some heavy inspiration from the Mistress of Evil from the concept art and she owns a Museum of Weird of her own. *Mistress of Weird has been married twice, both to men who she later cursed into a skull and bat creature respectively. The double failure of these two marriages led to her experimenting more with her love life; she has not married since due to feeling burned both times. She also strays away from men due to this past experience, although still finds them attractive. *It is implied Heart Sorceress Juliet, who appears as a NPC in the game that heals Bunea and gives her health upgrades, is her sister. The game doesn't really elaborate on their relationship, although outside materials say that Mistress of Weird is unaware of her sister's whereabouts. *Her real name is unknown. It is implied it may be Rometha, in keeping in line with Juliet's name, but Mistress of Weird owns a name change certificate but has obscured what her name was changed to. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Super Bunea World Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Polyamorous Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Super Bunea (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Combat (erictom333)